


Surfer's Paradise

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: Dylan O'Brien - Fandom, The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Long-Distance Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning it was the same. </p><p>Get up at the crack of dawn. </p><p>Surf. </p><p>In Dylan's hectic life that was the one thing he could count on. </p><p>But one morning when he and his best friend Ki Hong Lee get down to the beach, they're taken by surprise by a blonde haired beauty who they find surfs right into their lives.</p><p> Arbor Ruckford was never looking for a relationship. </p><p>Constantly traveling as the best female pro surfer in Australia, her travels take her to the beaches of L.A. where her life begins to change.</p><p> The brown eyed boy that seems to appear in every place she goes quickly becomes someone she will never forget. </p><p>Dylan and Arbor have been able to catch every wave so far.</p><p> But will they be able to catch each others hearts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surfer's Paradise Chapter 1

Surfer’s Paradise Chapter 1

He could hear the waves crashing from the parking lot of the beach.

It made him eager to get going and finally catch a wave. 

It had been a long hard week at work, but one thing always remained the same. 

He loved to surf. 

Dylan O’Brien and his best friend Ki Hong Lee hurriedly got out of Dylan’s SUV as the sounds of the waves made their hearts pound with excitement. 

They grabbed their boards and took the creaky wooden stairs that led down onto the white sandy beach below. 

The sun was just appearing over the horizon casting light on the gold, pink and orange painted clouds that smattered across the sky. 

“The waves look good. What do you think Dyl?”

Ki asked as they looked out over the water. 

Dylan scanned the blue waves as his heart pounded with excitement.

“Totally dude. Let’s go surfing.”

Ki leaned up against his board and pointed to his backpack that he had brought with him. 

“You go ahead. I have to wax my board first.” 

He said as Dylan nodded before taking off down the beach. 

He kept his eyes on the water and the movement of the waves as they slowly rose before crashing hard along the beach. 

As he studied the waves his eyes suddenly widened when a dark silhouette of a lone surfer appeared on the horizon. 

He mentally cursed himself for not realizing that there may be other surfer’s here at this hour. 

But it was rare. 

Today was the first time that he’d seen anyone along the deserted beach.

His eyes followed the surfer’s movements and they caught wave after wave. 

He found himself impressed by how well the surfer rode out each and every swell. 

They were good. 

Too good. 

He wondered if they were a pro surfer but then shook it off knowing that all the pros surfed at the more upscale beach further down the shoreline. 

Dylan watched as the surfer dived down into the water and he waited with bated breath to see if he could catch a glimpse at who it was.

When the person finally bobbed up to the surface, Dylan squinted before his eyes widened in shock when he realized that it wasn’t just any surfer. 

It was a girl. 

His heart stuttered in his chest as he took in her toned body that her wetsuit clung to tightly. 

And her long blonde hair that hung low on the small of her back. 

Her features were delicate but he could tell she was wild all the same. 

Standing there for a few moments he found that he was mesmerized by the girl as she rode out each wave with expert precision. 

All too soon he was snapped out of his thoughts when Ki’s voice sounded from behind him. 

“Are we gonna surf or what?

It’s getting late dude.

We have to be at work soon.”

His best friend questioned in an annoyed tone. 

Dylan turned to face his friend before pointing out the girl who had found her way to the beach.

“Do you know who she is? 

She’s really good. 

I think she’s a pro or something.” 

He asked, his voice filled with astonishment. 

Ki squinted for a few minutes as he studied the girl before his eyes widened in recognition. 

Giving a nod, he grabbed his phone out of his bag and pulled up a link before handing it to Dylan who took it eagerly.

“Yeah dude.

Everyone knows her. 

Her name’s Arbor Ruckford.

She’s a famous pro surfer from Australia. 

That’s an article on her last competition.”

He said before turning back to preparing his board.

Dylan stared at the pictures of Arbor before glancing back up as he watched her figure retreat further down the beach. 

“Arbor…” 

He said quietly.

Her named rolled off of his tongue with ease as he wondered what she was doing here.

“If she’s from Australia, then what’s she doing here in L.A.?” 

He questioned as Ki gave a shrug of indifference.

“Probably here for another competition or something. 

I don’t know dude. 

Can we just surf now?”

He said with an annoyed tone.

Dylan finally nodded before he glanced at the girl one more time. 

She was beautiful.

The most beautiful girl he had ever seen if he was being completely honest. 

And as she disappeared down the beach, he found himself wanting to see her again. 

As Ki and him walked into the waves, he decided that he would do anything and everything in his power to find her and see her again. 

Little did he know, that this was the start of a new and wonderful beginning.


	2. Surfer's Paradise Chapter 2

Surfer’s Paradise Chapter 2

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click.

The flash of the photographer’s camera was starting to annoy Dylan as he found himself blinking in almost every take. 

He could tell that his photographer was getting frustrated too as he yelled out more directions. 

“Come on, Mr. O’Brien! Keep your eyes open and hold that pose right there!”

Click. 

Another flash from the camera lit up the room as Dylan tried his best to do as the guy instructed. 

But after a few more failed takes the photographer dismissed him for a break that was much needed by both parties. 

Exhausted and more than a little frustrated, he collapsed down onto the worn couch in the back of the room before closing his eyes and trying to catch a small cat nap. 

He lay there for a few moments as he listened to people hustling and bustling around the room but he only opened his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. 

Raising his head a little to see who dared to interrupt his nap, he was shocked when he heard the one voice he least expected. 

“Personally I think you did really well in those takes. That photographer is fucking mental.” 

Arbor said as she took a seat next to him on the couch. 

Dylan found himself speechless for a few moments before he finally stammered out an answer.

“Really? Because I think they came out terrible.” 

He joked watching her face break out into a goofy grin. 

“What’s your name, brown eyes?” 

She said playfully as she brushed a long piece of blonde hair out of her face. 

Silently thanking the gods above for this unbelievable miracle he answered in his best professional voice. 

“Dylan. My name’s Dylan. What’s yours blondie?” 

He quipped making Arbor giggle lightly. 

Dylan decided that it was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard and he wanted her to do it every day all day. 

“Arbor Ruckford at your service. 

I’m here for an interview and photo shoot for my publicity campaign for the competition I just won.” 

She said making him smile widely as he matched her goofy grin. 

“Wow. Competition huh? What type of competition?”

He asked with a knowing smirk. 

He watched as the blonde beauty’s cheeks flushed a bright pink as a small smile graced her lips. 

“It was a surfing competition. I’m a pro surfer.”

Dylan raised his eyebrows in fake surprise as he pretended to be amazed that she was surfer. 

“Really? I thought I noticed that you had an accent too. Where are you from?” 

Arbor rolled her eyes and let out a fake aggravated sigh as she shook her blonde head back and forth.

“I’m from Australia. Can’t you tell?” 

She giggled causing Dylan’s cheeks to heat up as a blush spread over his features. 

“So how long are you staying in the U.S.?” 

He stammered making her quirk an eyebrow at his very direct questions. 

“Well I’m preparing to surf in the Santa Monica XGames this Friday and then hopefully I’ll be heading home.” 

She said as her eyes glazed over in a wistful expression.

Dylan’s breath caught in his throat as he raked a hand through his gelled hair. 

He knew that if he didn’t somehow make a move now he may never get the chance again. 

So throwing caution to the wind he blurted out the first thing he could think of. 

“Do you wanna grab some coffee after your shoot? With me? I mean of course with me what am I saying…fuck..” 

He muttered before internally cursing himself for not having the on camera suave that he was known for. 

The Australian beauty studied him for a minute before the sound of the studio’s hair and makeup director interrupted them. 

“Ms. Ruckford hair and makeup in five.” 

Arbor began to stand up and he was sure that she wasn’t going to answer but just as she started walking down the hall she stopped and turned to face him.

“I’ll meet you in the parking lot at 3 p.m. Nice meeting you brown eyes.” 

She said coyly before walking away with a slight sway in her hips. 

Dylan’s mouth hung open before a huge grin broke out across his lips. 

He was going out on a date.

With Arbor Ruckford.

The only thing that he had to do now was make her fall for him.

In less than a week.

The countdown to a new life had officially begun.


	3. Surfer's Paradise Chapter 3

Surfer’s Paradise Chapter 3

Dylan had been thinking about her all day. 

He couldn’t get his mind off of the beautiful blonde girl who had captured his full attention. 

Hoping that he had even the slightest bit of a chance with her, he nervously paced in his dressing room after his photoshoot was done. 

“It’ll be fine. She’ll fall for you. Girl’s always fall for you.” 

He said to himself as he stuffed his jacket and phone into his messenger bag and headed out the door towards the exit of the studio. 

Looking at the time on his phone, he cringed when he realized that he was going to be late if he didn’t get to the parking lot soon. 

Taking off in a run, he ran towards the back door leading out to the parking lot and burst through it only to take a misstep and fall head first down the stairs. 

Hitting the asphalt hard, he groaned as his head began to throb.

As he brushed himself off he suddenly realized that he was not alone as he looked up and realized that he had fallen right at the feet of the very girl that he had been thinking about all day.

“I…Uh…I didn’t….” 

He stuttered as he brushed a hand through his hair and tried to play off that he quite literally had just fallen for her. 

Arbor giggled lightly and looped her arm through his own as she began to walk quickly out into the afternoon sun. 

“Nice going, brown eyes. That was definitely a Instagram worthy moment.” 

She said as Dylan rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah. Truly. Now come on. My car’s over here.” 

He said as he led her over to a large black SUV. 

Arbor cringed at the massive vehicle immediately thinking of her little red Audi that sat a few parking spaces away from them. 

‘Boys and their toys….’

She thought as she let Dylan help her into the black leather seats. 

Suddenly realizing that he had been talking to her the entire time, she snapped out of her thoughts about large vehicles and boisterous men as she tuned back into what the strange boy was saying. 

“This is the best coffee shop in all of L.A.

I swear you’re gonna love it. 

My friends and I hang out here all the time. 

It’s so cool. 

It’s really retro and they have a lot of memorabilia there from different parts of history.” 

He babbled as he backed out of the parking space with ease. 

Turning onto the main road, he smiled at her with one hand on the wheel and the other on the back of her seat. 

This was perfect. 

He knew his favorite little hole in the wall place would be perfect for a first date. 

All he had to do now was keep her attention long enough so he could make a move. 

Turning up the radio for a little mood music, he froze when he realized that it was still turned to the Entertainment station that he was listening to earlier this morning. 

The sound of a young woman reporter’s voice blared through the speakers as his eyes widened when he realized what the subject of the breaking news report was. 

“And in recent news, Teen Wolf’s Dylan O’Brien has been spotted without his usual lady love Kaya Scodelario around town.

A source has told us that there’s been trouble in paradise for the two Maze Runner costars as their relationship has hit the rocks. 

We’ve been told that it has been confirmed that O’Brien and Scodelario have since broken up and rumors are flying as to what caused the two starlets to call off their romance.” 

Arbor glanced over at Dylan and saw that his hands now gripped the steering wheel and his knuckles had begun to turn white. 

So he had an ex-girlfriend. 

That was interesting. 

But it was irrelevant now.

If him and his girlfriend had still been together she was sure he wouldn’t have invited her out for this so called coffee date. 

They turned off onto Sunset Blvd. before they came to a stop in front of a shabby looking building with a green awning hanging over the front door. 

The sign that was on the outside of the building said Ellis Coffee Bar and Record Lounge.

Dylan seemed to have snapped out of whatever mood he had been in as he opened his car door and jumped out before racing around to her side and helping her out onto the pavement before leading her inside. 

Her heart quickened as he opened the door to the shop making her cheeks flush with color. 

“What’s with all the chivalry?” 

She quipped as he merely turned and took her hand in his own leading her over to the counter. 

“Chivalry is not yet dead.” 

She heard him murmur as they took their place in line. 

The soft sound of John Newman’s debut album crooned through the air as she took in her new surroundings. 

The room was dimly lit as all different types of people stood in line at the mahogany bar that lined one side of the room. 

The smell of coffee was strong as she inhaled the pleasant aroma. 

She felt a tug on her arm as she turned and told Dylan her order. 

He quickly told the barista their orders before leading her over to one of the many comfy couches where they sank into its beat up leather.

Arbor eyed the records that were scattered about the coffee table in front of them before she looked up at Dylan and realized that he was already watching her with an unreadable expression. 

“This is definitely not the type of coffee shop I expected to be on the most famous street in Los Angles.” 

She said as she met his cocoa colored eyes. 

Dylan just shrugged non-committedly before starting to browse the records that lay in front of them. 

“It’s not Hollywood glam or anything. 

I discovered this place when I was shooting the first season of Teen Wolf and needed a place to relax. 

I love the relaxed atmosphere more than anything really. 

The people here are chill and don’t care if I’m famous which is really refreshing after being chased around all day by fans.” 

He said as she nodded along with his words. 

“I understand. 

The beach is where I tend to go when I need to decompress. 

Surfing is as much as a therapy for me as it is a sport.” 

Arbor stated as she watched him thumb through records. 

Looking up he gave her a knowing smile before turning back to the record that he was currently holding. 

“The records are a nice touch. This place reminds of my rather large vinyl collection back in Melbourne.” 

She said as she tried to keep the conversation flowing while they waited for their drinks. 

Dylan’s face lit up in a huge grin as he nearly bounced on the couch as he looked at her with his eyes filled with excitement. 

“Oh really? What’s your favorite record then? Mine has to be one of the Rolling Stones albums.” 

Stopping to think for a moment she then turned and looked up at him with an amused and almost fond look. 

“My Nat King Cole album for sure. There’s just something about his voice that sets the mood just right.” 

She said before sending him a playful wink. 

Dylan’s face flushed with a brilliant red before his lips formed into a teasing smirk. 

Just as he was about to give a witty response, the barista called out their order making his face fall slightly at missing the chance to flirt with the devious girl that he was finding more and more attractive. 

“Just a minute. I’ll be right back.” 

He said before slipping off the couch and swaggering over to the counter to retrieve their orders. 

Giving him a small smile and a nod, she then turned back to the records on the table and smiled as she picked up a record to examine its cover. 

Over at the counter, Dylan sighed heavily as he waited in line to pick up their drinks. 

“Fuck I almost had her…” 

He groaned as the barista handed him two caramel lattes. 

Grabbing their drinks, he made his way over to the smaller counter that held condiments.

Taking off the lid of his coffee, he stirred in some non-fat milk before replacing the lid. 

If he wanted to lock down another date with Arbor before she left, he was going to have to up his game. 

Glancing over to where Arbor sat, he knew he had to work fast before she slipped through his fingers forever. 

Looking at the situation with a whole new and more determined attitude, he marched back over to where Arbor sat and turned on his famous O’Brien charm.

As Arbor took the coffee from his hands, he decided to go with a subtle yet very clear strategic move. 

“What record are you looking at?” 

He asked coyly as he watched the blonde look up at him slightly startled. 

Realizing that he had caught her off guard he praised himself for another successful response that he had elicited. 

Arbor took a sip of her coffee before making a surprised noise when he took the coffee from her hands and examined the record with interest. 

“Imagine Dragons. You’ve got nice taste.” 

He said making goosebumps appear on her arms as she listened to the new and more seductive tone of his voice. 

Not knowing what to say she just nodded as he looked up at her with a little smirk. 

“Have you ever seen them in concert?” 

Shaking her head she met his eyes with a sad look. 

“No. I’ve never been able to make it to a concert when they’re in town. I’ve always wanted to go to one though.” 

Smiling excitedly Dylan put down the record and leaned forward.

“Well you’re in luck. They’re playing downtown tonight at a place I know and I was wondering if you’d like to go with me.” 

He said making her stop and study him. 

Thinking for a moment she realized that one more date couldn’t hurt. 

After all, she was going back to Melbourne in a few days. 

It wasn’t like they’d see each other again after that. 

Putting a smile on her face, she nodded with equal enthusiasm. 

“I’d love to.”

Dylan smiled and knew that if she hadn’t been sitting right there he would’ve done a fist pump. 

“Good. I can’t wait.” 

He said as he got up and took the seat next to her as his arm slowly made its way around her shoulders. 

He mentally cheered when she leaned back in his embrace.

Everything was going as planned. 

As they continued to talk and joke with each other, he smiled happily to himself. 

A second date. 

What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
